


[Working Title]

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 3, Mother Series
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Porn, Canon Compliant, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Horny Teenagers, Is certainly a tag, M/M, Other, Plot before porn honestly, Porn With Plot, Sex, the rating will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Lucas finds out Kumatora is male, he couldn't help but admire his feminine friend in a new light.





	[Working Title]

**Author's Note:**

> Internally you may see me use 'Boy!Kuma', but know for the purposes of this fic 'Male!Kuma' is much more accurate.
> 
> This was cutting it close to the deletion time so I had to post early! Sorry if you saw it half-baked!

It was an accident. Really! Lucas just finished his shower like he was asked and stepped outside. He wasn't expecting Kumatora to be changing! Lucas may be psychic, but his powers didn't give him foresight. Kuma didn't seem mind much and even consoled him, but it was still mortifying. Because of his blunder, Lucas a whole eyeful of Kuma's...

Nothing? No wait, that's not true. Kuma apparently liked to wear really shiny and frilly looking undies, but that's not what Lucas was focused on. Er, noticed!

Kumatora was -really- muscular. That's to be expected with how strong and athletic she is, but. That's the problem. His friend is a he. Or still she? Kuma didn't say, and didn't complain when Mr. Wess called them 'princess' those 3 years ago. But that's not the point- that point is that Kumatora has a distinctly male-looking body. And that's not really a problem. Lucas doesn't like to judge people too much, and everyone is bound to have some quirks. If anything, this new information explained why his supposed female friend was so masculine. So why was Lucas so bothered?

He didn't like Kuma any less. They were still rough and brazen but kind and determined. Lucas may not have known them long, but he found himself growing fonder of his pink-haired friend as hey traveled together. He really admired Kumatora. Lucas thinks he may even like boy Kuma better than girl Kuma. Which itself is a strange thought- Kumatora hasn't actually changed. They haven't changed the way they talk, or what they wear, or how they fight. They even bathed with Lucas and Duster in the hot springs (they were all clothed but still). Even still, Lucas started to notice some things.

Kuma had some really plump looking lips with just the barest hint of pink. The cherry-red lip gloss made them shine and sparkle like little stars were kissing their lips. Their head had a solid structure, but the fat around their cheeks softened their face while their added blush made them look younger. Their arms and abs were thoroughly toned while their legs managed to still look soft and girlish. Their chest wasn't flat, and seemed to bulge outwards in the same vein as small breasts. Lucas noticed more and more little details until he started getting curious. Kumatora was raised by the Magypsies, that much Lucas knew. But how much like the Magypsies is Kuma? Is Kuma even human? Their hair is a hot pink just like their family, and hasn't washed off in the hot springs... But how human like are the Magypsies? Does Kuma have...?

No, no! Lucas mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't think about things like that. He shouldn't be thinking about his FRIEND like that!  
But Kuma did say they 'weren't so different from Lucas', so...  
What does it matter, anyway? It won't change anything! Kumatora is Kumatora! SO WHY IS LUCAS SO BOTHERED!?!

'Because it does change something,' his mind whispered. 'You like boy-Kuma more- you already admitted that. You pay more attention to them during fights, you're always looking for their approval. Your perception of them has changed, and -that- changes everything.'

Lucas shook his head. That's not true. He hasn't treated Kuma any differently. He doesn't give them special attention. His feelings haven't changed.

...Have they?

His mind didn't answer, and for some reason that makes Lucas feel guilty.

The silence seemed to linger until a loud metallic screeching rung in Lucas' ears. He reacted and turned too late before a brown dog leapt onto the offending Almost-Mecha Lion and bit at its face. The dog, Boney, side-eyed Lucas.  
"Grrr, woof!"   
(Lucas, focus!)

The Lion swung its head until Boney was thrown off. The dog twisted midair and landed safely next to Lucas, ready to bolt again at a moment's notice.  
*Growl…*  
(We’re not out of the woods yet! If yer worried about Duster and Kumatora, we can find them later! But don’t lose yer head now!)

“Ah- r-right!”  
Lucas dropped into a ready stance and tightened his grip on his weapon. The Lion waved extended its spaded, coiled tail menacingly and hissed. The razor blades that made up its mane whirred as it let out a warped roar. The Lion's once powerful voice now lost in a blare of electronic buzzes and grinding metal. Lucas winced and closed his eyes.

“Focus…”  
The world seemed to quiet as Lucas pulled at the power within himself. Energy surged through his body and weld up in his hand as he thought of all his favorite things. His home, Boney, tending the sheep, omelettes and…  
ＬＯＶＥ．

Psionic energy shot at the Reconstructed Lion in a brilliance of shifting geometric shapes and cyan light, hitting it dead on. The psions crackled as Lucas felt the phantasms of heat fade with the resounding strength.  
Boney sniffed the stunned Lion before rounding on it and clawing at its face again. The Lion jerked back to life with an agonizing yowl as Boney tore off its sole organic ear.

“Woof woof!”  
(Pleh! It smells awfully like chemicals, but I think it’s weak to lightning! It looks tired too!)

  
'Right,' Lucas thinks. The body is a jagged mess of steel and bolts save half of its face, so of course electricity would work. And it movements are a little flagged… This would've been Kuma’s job then-!  
  
_Kuma's lips twist to a smirk at him. "What's that look for? Calm down." They finished buttoning the clasp to their bra and tugged at the straps-_

The Lion reared up and breathed fire at them both before rushing in for a follow-up. Lucas refocused and dodged but got singed by the flames as he barely caught the Lion’s bite with his Very Good Stick. The Lion's teeth gnashed against the metal pole, nostrils flaring frustrated puffs of air against Lucas' cheek. He quickly wrestled the Lion off of him before it could to torch his face and swung his stick with all his might. It crashed against the Lion's face and shoved it back. The Lion angrily hissed and slashed its poisonous tail wildly in retaliation. Lucas weaved between the frenzied attacks and cast another ＰＫ ＬＯＶＥ α. The lion wised up and dodged the attack, only to suffer another assault by Boney. The Lion yowled once more as it tried to fling the dog off its face.

Lucas prepared another attack while it was distracted and shot one more ＰＫ ＬＯＶＥ α. The PSI struck a hind-leg and crazed it more. The Lion became furious and violently attempted bat Boney away with its claws and tail. The dog jumped off and let the Lion stab its own face. It sagged as poisoned flooded its last remaining flesh, bulging in irritated bumps. Harsh.

"Bark, woof!"  
(Hit it now!)

Lucas took his chance and ran up for one last hit with his stick. The Lion dazedly turned just as Lucas stuck it hard enough to loosen a tooth. The Lion fell with a groan, its vacant eyes staring at its foes as a thick oily substance steadily pooled around its head. It mouth sagged open in a silent cry. Lucas and Boney tensely faced the lion until its limbs stopped twitching and the Lion finally became still.  
  
Lucas let his shoulders relax. Boney sat with a huff and scratched his ear.  
*Whine*  
(These chimeras sure are pieces of work. Real headaches. We don't deserve this lot. But then again, the animals didn't ask to become... Whatever this is supposed to be.)

Lucas looked back at the scrapped Lion. A few screws got knocked loose in the fight and laid scattered on the floor. Its _blood_ , or at least as much as the subsistence could be, had seeped into the red carpeting. 'I forgot,' Lucas thinks. 'We're undercover as part-timers, trying to catch some monkeys in the Chimera Lab. It's only right we'd eventually run into these...'  
  
The two Pigmasks that were watching behind the Lion cheer. "Wow! You guys were great! Totally Awesome! RADICAL!" One exclaims as the other nods enthusiastically. "Pretty powers too! Where can I learn that!? So cool!" Lucas carefully approached them before the Lion stirred and staggered to it's feet. Very suddenly, the Almost-Mecha Lion got a second wind. The Pigmasks squealed. "Ah! Ah AH AH LOOK OUT!"  
  
The Lion curled up and pounced with with bared fangs, but was smashed midair by a giant gray lump. A Clayman rammed it aside in the nick of time. The Lion bounced pathetically against a wall, spasms wracked it’s body as it broke my attempted to rise again. The Clayman rushed to the Lion and pinned it down as another came to help contain it. Two more Pigmasks frantically ran into the room and Lucas could practically see the sweat flying off them.

"Are you okay, cute part-timer?!"  
  
Lucas breathed a sigh relief and gently assured the Pigmasks as they looked him and Boney over. They checked for any injuries as they gave the duo gentle pats and praise. But mostly Lucas though. Boney grumbled about the injustice, but worriedly nosed at Lucas too.  
  
*Whimper...*  
(A few scratches and maybe a bruise, but I don't smell much blood... You got lucky this time, especially since you spaced out again. Say, yer doing that a lot lately. What's it 'bout?)

_Kumatora laughed at his stricken face. "Suprised? Is it that weird to you?" They pulled on their crisp white shirt and buttoned each loop in a relaxed rhythm. They slipped the tight skirt back other them with a grunt. It clung to their hugs in a snug fit-_

Lucas peered at the Claymen carrying the Lion out the door before the Pigmasks blocked his view. He sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more porn, this time with more plot. Also hi Lucatora fans! I know how you suffer with your rarepair status. 
> 
> It's been a while since I played the game, so I looked up some let's plays and read over wikis just to make sure everything's alright. Apparently Thomas is down with Lucas getting some VIP access with Miss Violet backstage huh. Tonda Gossa.
> 
> This takes place during chapter 6, so there's more flexibility here. Still, the fic aims to be canon compliant for the most part, so official lines are going to be pulled here and there.
> 
> I forgot the mini boss is and Almost-Mecha Lion and not a Reconstructed Lion, so several lines had to be edited. Also I forgot how aggravating it can be not being allowed to switch tenses whenever you want, but it'll make the fic flow better.
> 
> I have no idea what to call this fic, so if you have suggestions comment. Also please tell me if there's errors. Or don't.  
As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
